


Joseph's Good Ending

by imonlyhereforcraig (randomusername)



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, the ending we ALL deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomusername/pseuds/imonlyhereforcraig
Summary: This is the ending I wish we'd been given. Takes place at Amanda's graduation party, which (in my head) was a few days after the third date.





	Joseph's Good Ending

The graduation party is starting to wind down and you feel more than accomplished. Not only did you raise a brilliant, kickass daughter with a promising future, you threw her an awesome, well-attended party with awesome food to match.    
  
You weren't even a little bit embarrassed to pat yourself on the back.    
  
As soon as Amanda had given you her amazing, thoughtful gift you run into the house to out it away for safe keeping. You felt tears welling up in your eyes as you stared down at the photo, knowing it was something you were going to cherish forever.    
  
You went back out into the yard, watching your neighbors and friends mill about, enjoying the party and food.    
  
That was when you made eye contact with Joseph where he was standing across the yard, hands in the pockets of his khakis.    
  
You smiled at him, offering a little wave and shaking your head fondly when he sent you finger guns back.    
  
You hadn't spoken to Joseph since the morning after that night on his yacht. After the Coast Guard towed his yacht back into the dock he'd driven you home, giving you a tender parting kiss on the lips before letting you get out of his car.    
  
You'd been texting back and forth since then, but you hadn't really had a chance to actually talk about what happened between you.    
  
And yeah, maybe Amanda's grad party isn't the best place for this talk, but you want to just get it out of the way, especially considering all the ways things could go south.    
  
You approach Joseph, unable to stop your grin when you see the way his face lights up as he notices you coming over.    
  
"Hey, Joseph," you say, stopping just in front of him. "Can we talk for a minute?"   
  
"Sure," he nods right away, following behind you as you lead him into the house.    
  
You slide the back door closed behind the two of you and take a deep breath before turning to face him.    
  
"So..." you start, suddenly feeling bashful. "You and Mary seem....friendly?"   
  
"Yeah," He gives a half a smile at that, nodding his head. "We decided it was best. For the kids."   
  
"Oh," your heart sinks when you hear what he's just said. Does this mean he's going back to her? That they're going to stay together? "You've decided to...work things out, then?"   
  
Joseph's eyes widen at that. "Mary and me?"   
  
You nod.    
  
"No!" He tells you emphatically, reaching out to put his hands on your shoulders. "No. I'm not going back to Mary. We're getting divorced, but we know that it'll be easier on the kids if we can remain friendly. Even if it's just for their sake."   
  
You don't bother trying to stop the immense sigh of relief that rushes out of you. "For a minute there, I thought—"   
  
"No." Joseph says, the finality of his tone making your heart skip a beat. "I would never, _ever_ do that to you. You have to trust that."   
  
You're struck by the gravity with which he speaks; you had no idea his feelings were that serious. You nod, finding your voice again. "I believe you."   
  
"Good," he says, pulling you in for a hug, his arms feel so secure around you and you wrap your own around his waist, pushing your face into the crook of his neck. He smells _really_  good.    
  
"But there's one thing I need to ask," you say, taking a step back.    
  
"Go ahead."   
  
"Where exactly do we stand?"   
  
Joseph nods, taking a moment to think. "I have feelings for you," he says, clearly trying to word his thoughts carefully. "Feelings I'd love to explore."   
  
You nod, waiting for him to go on.    
  
"But if this is too much for you, or you think it's too soon after the divorce, I understand."   
  
"I'm not saying that, Joseph," you tell him, reaching out to take his hand. "I would love to see where things go between us, but I think it would be better for us to take things a little slow, y'know?"   
  
"Slow?" He asks, raising a brow.    
  
"Yeah," you laugh, nodding. "I really wanna get to know you, Joseph, and not just who you are now. I wanna know your kids, I wanna know about your life before Maple Bay, before Mary, before I ever knew you."   
  
He smiles, bringing his free hand up to cradle your jaw. "I want that, too. I look forward to getting to know both you and Amanda."   
  
"Good," you reply, smiling back.    
  
"Now when you say slow," he starts, thumb moving gently along your skin, "does that mean we can't—"   
  
"Joseph," you groan, biting back a laugh. You push against his chest with your hands, turning to walk away.    
  
"I'm just saying," he says, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you back against him. He turns his head so his lips brush against your cheek as he speaks to you. "We had a pretty good night on the yacht, didn't we?"   
  
"We might have," you answer, letting him turn you to face him with his hands on your waist.    
  
He laughs then, leaning in to kiss you on the lips. It's the first time you've kissed in days, and you wonder if it's weird to say that you missed it. You bring your hands up to his shoulders, pulling him closer as you deepen the kiss, letting him take control of it.    
  
"Oh my god!"   
  
The two of you jump apart when you hear a voice, and your cheeks burn when you see Amanda standing there, slack-jawed.    
  
"Dad, no way!" She shouts, and you can see the excitement on her face. "I mean, I knew you guys were hanging out but I didn't know you were _hanging out_..."   
  
"Amanda, can we talk about this later?" You ask, deciding to cut her off before she can say anything else.    
  
"Oh, we will, Pops. We _definitely_ will." She turns to walk back out to the party, opening the back door before turning back to look at the two of you over her shoulder. "Catch ya later, Joe."   
  
When the door shuts you let out a huge sigh, turning back to Joseph, who seems to barely be keeping himself composed.    
  
"I'm sorry about that," you say, laughing quietly.    
  
"Don't be," he says, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and kissing the side of your head. "She's a good kid."   
  
"Thanks," you tell him, leaning your head onto his shoulder. "So, the party's almost over."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Do you maybe wanna help me clean up?" You ask, giving him your best charming smile. "Amanda's supposed to be going out with her friends and I could use the help."   
  
Joseph puts on a face like he's thinking, making you laugh an nudge him in the ribs.    
  
"Sure you don't wanna ask your bro Craig? He's pretty strong."   
  
"Yes, I'm sure," you laugh, wrapping your arms around Joseph's waist. "C'mon, I'll pay you in cake. And kisses."   
  
"Very tempting," Joseph says, returning your embrace. "Just let me go home with Mary and the kids, help her get them settled, and I'll come right back."   
  
"Sounds like a plan." You tell him, unable to keep yourself from smiling when he leans in and kisses you.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [imonlyhereforcraig](http://imonlyhereforcraig.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open to prompts or just gushing about the Dads in general!


End file.
